No comment
by KarasuKiiro
Summary: Iori suspiró cuando vio a la persona que ingresaba a la sala: Nanase Riku. Ya había pasado tiempo desde su separación, pero como si fuera una respuesta programada, el muchacho sólo le respondió a su pregunta: "sin comentarios".


Cuando Iori notó el tipo de encuesta que tenía que hacerle a Riku, sintió la tormentosa necesidad de huir lejos. Sobretodo porque estaban cerca de esas fechas.

La fecha de su ruptura. Seis meses después de que se confirmaron como pareja para el público general. Y de eso, dos años han pasado.

Entonces, la cosa era sencilla: Iori Izumi, ex-integrante del ya conocido Idolish7 debía hacer ciertas preguntas con respecto a su antigua relación, y claro, Riku había aceptado, porque siempre era un consentidor de fans, un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Y sin embargo, no puede evitar sentir levemente que la comisura de sus ojos arde, como si realmente no fuera tan terrible el hecho de que se encontrará con la persona que ama y amó.

Suspiró mientras tomaba el cuaderno que le habían dejado en la sala de grabaciones. Tenía prohibido mirar las cosas escritas en su interior, por lo que se dirigió hacia la mesilla que yacía ahí, estática, e Iori deseó que su corazón estuviera así, detenido, que alguien le arrebatara la vida en ese momento porque sentía que realmente ya no podía más. Que la presión de ver a Riku lo devoraba, y que ese día era todo tan triste.

Cuando la puerta fue tocada, Iori tuvo unas potentes ganas de llorar. Riku aún tocaba la puerta tres veces en cierto patrón que a Izumi le hubiera encantado olvidar, y todavía preguntaba con esa voz cargada de inocencia si acaso aún había alguien al interior.

Iori se levantó de la mesilla donde se había posicionado, y abrió la puerta, mirando el rostro del pelirrojo: lucía demacrado, moribundo, quizás no había dormido mucho.

De todas maneras, Iori tenía prohibido fijarse demasiado en él. Su hermano le había pedido expresamente aquello. Que fuera profesional, que sus sentimientos no debían interferir.

-Nanase-san. -Salió de sus labios temblorosamente, y pensó que nunca volvería a llamar a ese nombre que tanto le gustó pronunciar en su tiempo- ¿Entramos? La entrevista está a punto de comenzar.

Murió en sus labios la pregunta con la que quería empezar "¿Estás bien?". Para Iori seguía siendo prioridad Riku, todavía sus ojos seguían tratando de transmitir esa tristeza.

Todavía buscaba motivos para volver a trazar el rostro de Riku, aunque realmente no lo mostrara.

Su estómago pesaba, su sonrisa dolía, estaba cansado. Pero ya no sabía si hablaba de Riku o hablaba de sí mismo, porque aparte del rostro agotado del otro, parecía estar sumamente bien.

¿Riku siquiera lo había pensado durante ese tiempo que habían estado separados?

-Comencemos entonces. -Respondió el de orbes rojizas, mientras se sentaba en el mismo lugar que había estado antes sentado el de cabellos negros, y tomaba el micrófono y los audífonos para comenzar a grabar.

Lo bueno es que era una actividad autónoma, así que cualquier error o pregunta demasiado personal -e incluso un incidente- podía ser corregido.

Aún así, Iori no se permitía fallar.

-Tres, dos, uno... -Habló Iori, y pulsó el botón de grabar.

La entrevista había comenzado.

-La primera pregunta la envía Mikumi-san. -Lee Iori, mientras abre el cuaderno en la primera página, y su voz oscila un poco entre la duda y la persistencia-, cito "Para Riku-san ¡soy tu mayor fan! Estoy muy feliz de que me sea concedida esta oportunidad. Quisiera preguntar... -Iori tragó pesado cuando vio las sílabas que contenían las palabras en esa frase. Esa jodida frase que le haría daño, que sabía que no debía pronunciar, pero el trabajo es trabajo, ¿No?-, ¿Por qué rompieron tú e Iori-san?" -Pronunció, e Izumi sabía. Sabía lo mal que estuvo pronunciar eso.

-¡Tiempo fuera! -Gritó Riku, una vez que logró procesar la pregunta, y el pánico se adueñó de sus ojos. Iori apretó el botón de pausado, y miró al de cabellos rojos con la ceja alzada.

Sí, necesitaban un tiempo fuera.

-Iori... -La temblorosa voz de Riku no le daba buena espina-, ¿Debo ser sincero? ¡No quiero mentirle a las fans! Pero ellas no merecen-

-Pensar que fui el malo, lo sé. -Responde Iori en su lugar-, hagamos algo, Nanase-san. Responderás sin detalles lo que sucedió. Cuéntales, tienes permiso de decirles que fui un idiota. -El de ojos grises cruzó sus brazos, mientras desviaba la mirada– ¿O cortamos por algo más? Adelante, sé honesto.

Vio cómo Riku tembló ante esas palabras, cómo el miedo se adueñó de sus ojos, e incluso cómo el rostro mutaba desde el temor por rememorar algo que había sucedido hace casi dos años, a sorna, porque Riku todavía estaba presumiendo la situación a su favor.

Porque él no fue el idiota enamorado que se equivocó mil veces antes de decidir alejarse por las malas, ocasionando que el otro le odiase.

-Nanase-san, si queremos hacer esto bien, y sinceramente, creo que debemos conversar. -Iori se quitó el aparato de su cabeza, mientras apagaba los micrófonos y lo miraba seriamente- debemos tener la conversación que siempre evité, que nunca quise, y que supuse, tampoco tú.

-No sé si estar de acuerdo. -Respondió.

-Entonces sólo déjame hacer unas preguntas. -Iori inhaló profundo, antes de darse el valor para poder separar los labios y pronunciar-: ¿Cuándo dejaste de amarme? -Su voz sonaba errante, pesada. Es que Iori no quería la respuesta de eso, Iori no quería saber nada, solo quería recriminar cosas porque Riku siempre le había dicho que lo entendía, e Izumi lo sintió así, que nadie lo entendería como el de cabellos rojos, que nadie lo haría así de feliz, que nadie le haría suspirar solo por tomar sus manos y entonces besar cada uno de los nudillos, y querer morderle, marcarle como propio.

Aunque eso fuera impropio, cabe decir.

-Yo...

-¿Fue cuando comenzamos a diferir en cosas? ¿Cuando te dije que me dolía que no intentaras entenderme? -Iori sintió el desespero en su voz- ¿Fue acaso cuando temías que te alejara de mí? ¡Tenía mis motivos!

Iori sintió un dolor lancinante en el centro del pecho. El mismo dolor horrible y profundo que había sentido ese día, hace dos años. Por fin podía expresarlo.

-No. -Respondió Riku, mordiendo su labio.

Izumi se sintió tan pequeño y desplazado. Riku no tenía la culpa de nada, y sin embargo, allí estaba él, culpándolo para sentirse mejor consigo mismo, cuando tenía muy claro que él fue el malo, y que a pesar de los años pasados, no había podido olvidar al mayor.

-Es porque querías a alguien más... -Sugirió el de orbes grises, y Riku se tensó ante eso. Era verdad. Riku tenía sentimientos por alguien más, sentimientos que no eran del todo aceptables para alguien que solía presumir su noviazgo, y decir que eran almas gemelas.

"Pero no necesariamente estás destinado a casarte y amarte con tu alma gemela, ¿No?" Se respondió Iori dolorosamente.

Porque a Riku le gustaba alguien más, y por mucho que quisiera a Iori, el menor jamás le daría al ex-centro del grupo lo que esta persona sí.

Un amor totalmente devoto, sin dudas algunas. Porque Iori sabía que era un muchacho inestable que no tenía derecho alguno a amar. Se quedaba ahí entonces, esperando al resto, mirando cómo se iban.

Cuando el más joven notó la extrañeza en las orbes carmesíes, trató de inhalar profundo, buscando la calma que absolutamente necesitaba.

Le dolía de una manera inexplicable, profunda, ortodoxa. Y temía tanto no poder exteriorizarla y sólo desesperarse en sí mismo.

-Lo siento. -Dijo repentinamente, llamando la atención de Riku-, te estoy haciendo sentir incómodo, ¿No? -El muchacho entonces se acercó de nuevo a la mesilla de la que se había alejado sin querer, y trató de pensar con calma todo. Riku no tenía la culpa, él era el idiota, seguiría siéndolo mucho tiempo más, porque se odiaba, porque no quería hacer sentir incómodo al muchacho allí.

Por eso nunca habían hablado del tema, para empezar. Iori sentía que se volvería insoportable, y ni hablar de qué sentiría Riku.

De todas maneras, Iori ya sabía la respuesta a esas interrogantes, y trataba de no pensarlas mucho, ya que le hacían daño, pero aún así quería entenderlo todo, y era el acto masoquista que vacilaba cometer.

-¿Hay algo que debas decir, Nanase-san? -Preguntó Iori al muchacho que yacía ahí, quieto, con una mirada similar al odio que ni siquiera se acercaba a esa emoción. Pero Iori no quería saber cómo se llamaba aquella sensación desagradable que taladraba su pecho-–, ¿Una última palabra? Nuestro tiempo de charla acabará y ya no podremos volver a hablar de esto jamás.

E Iori sabía que aquello sería porque después de todo, todavía le temía a Riku y el poder que el chico tenía sobre él.

-¿Nada para decir? -Iori se sentó en la mesa, se acomodó y suspiró-, porque de verdad no podemos seguir así.

Su mente vagó un poco. El corazón le pesó cuando recordó que lo último que le había pedido era que se alejase de él, que no lo quería cerca. Iori le había pedido apoyarlo cuando las cosas estuvieran mal, pero que no le hablara cuando todo estuviera bien.

"Es en todas o en ninguna, Iori. ¿Qué me da el derecho de estar en las malas si no estoy en las buenas? O viceversa" y por vez primera recordó que era más joven que el muchacho que le había dicho eso.

Pero ya no eran adolescentes enamorados y escurridizos. En ese momento Iori tenía diecinueve años, Riku veintiuno, y sentía la tortuosa madurez de ambos.

Ya no quería más. Quería que la entrevista acabara pronto, pero no podía, porque cuando ocurriera, ¿sentiría que todo estaba cerrado?

Era un proceso complicado y tedioso. La superación y esas cosas.

Iori suspiró, mientras tomaba el cuaderno que había dejado anteriormente sobre la mesa, se ponía sus audífonos, y ajustaba el micrófono a la altura de su boca-: adelante.

Su cabeza nuevamente vagó hacia las miles de preguntas sin hacer que estaban o no en ese cuaderno. "¿Has estado estos dos años bien? ¿Has sido feliz? ¿Te has alejado de los problemas? Acaso... ¿Has sentido la soledad en la misma intensidad que yo?".

Eran muchas preguntas que no respondería. Muchas preguntas que Riku quizás ni siquiera consideraría.

Iori leyó sin prestar mucha atención, otra de las preguntas, aunque eran para él. "¿Todavía amas a Riku?" Sí "¿Aún sientes que quieres gritarle al mundo que es un ángel?" Siempre "¿Aún temes ser insuficiente?" Lamentablemente ya era insuficiente y se había tardado en aceptarlo.

Pero esas preguntas seguirían en el cuaderno, acumulándose, y se mantendrían lejos de su boca. No se atrevía a hacerlas, ni se atrevía a oír la respuesta.

Inconscientemente miró a Riku, que sujetaba su propia sección de preguntas y descartaba algunas. A diferencia de Iori, parecía que Riku quería hacer lo menos difícil y complicada la entrevista, cosa que Iori verdaderamente agradecía, mas no compartía. Quería que lo mirara, que le respondiera, que le dijera sus verdades a la cara para finalmente entenderlo, superarlo y salir adelante. Sin embargo, no se atrevía. Tenía un poco de miedo, y prefería evitar hacer cosas en contra de su voluntad.

-Entonces, Nanase-san... -Retomó, como quien nunca hubiera sopesado con calma sus palabras-, ¿Qué le responderás a Mikumi-san? -Cuestionó, y los ojos de Riku lucieron determinados.

Iori se preguntaba una y otra vez si acaso no podía ser aún más idiota y desagradable.

Él sabía que podía, y que por ello fue que lo había perdido, para comenzar.

Los labios de Riku se entreabieron dando una información de clausura-: sin comentarios. -Rió.

Pero algo dentro de Iori se resquebrajó, como si no estuviera lo suficientemente roto, herido, después de rememorar todo aquel pasado absurdamente agotador. Ya no quería más que salir de allí y contarle a su hermano lo agotador que había sido.

Suspiró pesadamente cuando Riku dijo aquello, pero evitó que se notase la molestia. Riku no podía hacer mucho al respecto, ni el nacido en enero, porque era su decisión evitarlo: Riku ya no estaba interesado en él, Iori debía fingir no estarlo mientras veía cómo sonreía con el resto, y le dolía tanto tener que mentirse, engañarse, porque naturalmente era así, una persona tan sincera. Por eso la jodió piensa él, porque era sincero, porque se sentía libre alrededor de Riku, que le dijo que jamás lo dejaría solo, que no era como esas personas que conocían el caos que Iori era y luego se apartaban cobardes.

Riku sin embargo, no era cobarde como esos ineptos que se alejaron de Iori. El menor comprendía la diferencia entre el pelirrojo y esos demás seres: A Riku lo amaba.

Pero no era el único. Cuando Iori se enteró, al principio solo lanzaba comentarios mordaces. "¿Por qué no le dices que te dan nervios cerca de él? ¿Deberías ser sincero? ¡Tal vez también le gustes!" Solía escapar de sus labios, con cizaña, odio, rencor, a veces celos mal simulados, y se ganaba miradas desaprobatorias de sus mayores, pero Riku lograba excavar más allá de los ponzoñosos comentarios del más joven, sabiendo que nunca iban malintencionados.

Pero nunca pudo notar la inseguridad de Iori con respecto a perder a la persona que le había hecho conocer el amor, y que en ese momento le cortaba el aire de un navajazo.

-Pregunta de Reika-san. -Menciona Riku, rompiendo el hilo conductor de pensamientos de Iori-, «para Iori-san, ¡Deseo enviar un saludo atrasado por tu cumpleaños! -Vio la tensión en los ojos del mayor, seguramente porque había olvidado el cumpleaños de Iori, a diferencia del de cabellos obscuros, que recordaba incluso su signo zodiacal-, y preguntar "¿Has estado con alguien más después de Riku-san?"».

-No. -Fue una respuesta inmediata, sin sopesar y analizar la mirada de Riku que se tornaba nerviosa, aunque sí notó cómo se lamía los labios y luego mordía su labio inferior, evidentemente nervioso-, no he estado con nadie más.

"Y me encantaría escuchar que yo era el único" pensó Iori, suspirando al saber que no era así, y que Riku efectivamente no le diría aquello. Aunque haya sido el único, ¿Acaso eso importaría?

No, Iori no quería respuestas a eso. Ya era suficiente lamentarse a diario de haber sido el único verdaderamente enamorado. O amando. Quizás Riku sí lo quería, estaba enamorado, pero no lo amaba. El amor no muta, Iori pone ciegamente sus manos al fuego por eso, porque todavía ama a Riku con una intensidad desconocida, potente, volátil.

Casi tanto como la flama que alguna vez encendió el pelirrojo en su interior con la primera caricia dulce en su mejilla.

No obstante, lo sabe. Ha tenido la mala suerte de saber quién es el enamoramiento actual de Riku, de ver su sonrisa, de entender que ya no es mutuo.

Ha tenido la desgracia de apreciar su actual círculo de amigos mientras él está solo, batallando con esa inmensa soledad invernal, sintiéndose incómodo al salir de casa por a, be, o ce motivo y entonces prefiere quedarse bajo mantas, leyendo algo, haciendo sus deberes universitarios, suspirando.

Llevando todo en paz, adaptándose a una vida sin Idolish7 que fue un sueño efímero y maravilloso.

-De hecho... -Iori habla, mientras Riku, que había bajado la mirada al cuaderno, subía su rostro y contactaba. Iori tembló ante ese perfil tan maravilloso-, Kiomi-san pregunta a Nanase-san "¿Ha estado Riku en alguna relación? ¡Sabemos que has sido bastante feliz! ¡Te felicito!" -Iori ignoró como aquello punzaba, porque él había sido participe de esa felicidad, y le tocaba fingir.

El pelirrojo frente a él tosió incómodamente, e Iori se sintió algo culpable.

"¿Te estoy convirtiendo en el malo por haberlo superado? Tranquilo, es natural que te haya dejado de doler, que a mí todavía me dañe" pensó Iori, sin poner atención a la respuesta de Riku "cuando deja de doler, es porque ya no importa, y todos sabemos que siempre seré esa persona que aunque finja no preocuparse, será la más inmiscuida. Es mi mal" el de cabellos obscuros entonces decidió seguir mirando el cuaderno frente a él.

-Lo siento. -Susurra, y sabe que no llega a los oídos de Riku, muy atento en la entrevista que todavía está desarrollando, sopesando a su ritmo las interrogantes a desarrollar y responder.

E Iori no lo entendía. Suspiró, antes de pausar nuevamente la grabadora.

Miró las preguntas una vez más, y encontró algunas que amaría hacer. Unas que no quería escuchar ni saber, pero que eran necesarias, y el mayor frente a él se removió ansioso cuando vio que Iori había pausado la entrevista otra vez.

Habría muchas preguntas que no haría. Iori sabía que no estaba preparado mentalmente para aquella tortura, e inhaló profundo antes de notar que les quedaba media hora extra. Sólo para ellos. Iori no sabía qué hacer, había muchas cosas que no podía decir ni preguntar por el bien de él y su salud emocional.

-Nanase-san, sé que no debería hacer esto. -Habla velozmente, tropezándose-, porque es el trabajo y no deberíamos mezclar cosas pero ¿Podemos por favor conversar? -Iori sabía que sonaba tranquilo, como si realmente hiciera eso por obligación y no porque realmente ansiaba sacar todo de su pecho-, mírame, respóndeme, y prometo que después de eso todo volverá a ser estrictamente profesional.

Riku lucía con miedo, inseguro de si realmente quería escucharlo.

-No tenemos tiempo, pero me parece preciso. ¡Hagámoslo! -Respondió entusiasta. Y quizás había extrañado un poco ese ánimo que le había arrastrado sin querer a ese mundo de dolor.

-¿Por qué? -Salió tranquilamente de los labios de Iori-, ¿Por qué fui tan estúpido y tú tan permisivo? -Musitó, sonando serio y desinteresado-, ¿Por qué no tomaste mi rostro y me abofeteaste como prometías hacerlo si yo me encargaba de arruinarlo todo? -La voz del muchacho vaciló, titubeó, quería morir en el intento de conservar un sollozo en su interior-–, ¿Por qué me hiciste tener la esperanza de que... irías por mí si yo me volvía la persona desalmada que te dije que iba a ser? -Cuestionó, y Riku nuevamente ignoró todo, mientras lucía algo frío.

¿Riku no tendría nada que reprochar? Hace algún tiempo, todo sería al revés. Riku sería quien emitiría los regaños sutiles, las quejas por las emociones, e Iori lo destruiría en un par de palabras concisas, frías, verídicas.

Había pasado tanto de aquello, que Iori confirmaba su teoría: el amor es similar al que transmite la historia de Romeo y Julieta: te daría ganas de morir tres días después de notar cuán intenso es todo lo que vivirás, y lo difícil de vivirlo.

Se encontró a sí mismo entonces, haciendo las preguntas que siempre quiso hacer. ¿Sigues bien? ¿Aún no me olvidas? ¿Todavía cantas nuestra canción antes de ir a dormir? ¿Aún la tarareas?

Dudas que por algún motivo no salían emitidas. Eran tantas preguntas y él no estaba preparado, porque nunca fue invasivo, porque siempre se dijo a sí mismo que si llegaba el momento de hablar con Riku, lo ignoraría. Y ahora que a Riku le había dejado de importar todo, ahora que ya no le dolía, Iori se da cuenta del perfecto mentiroso que siempre había sido.

Aunque fuera naturalmente sincero.

Los ojos de Riku se cristalizaron. La humedad amenazó esas orbes maravillosas, e Iori sintió la impulsiva necesidad de borrar esas lágrimas como en un pasado ya lejano, cierto día de invierno, donde lo tuvo entre sus brazos, y el pelirrojo lloraba ruidosamente sobre él.

Y él ya lo amaba, aunque no lo supiera ni entediera realmente. Su estómago se sobresalta, se vuelca, se siente tan incómodo en su interior, mientras su respiración aumenta la frecuencia, y siente su garganta tragar con pesadez.

Riku incluso llorando era tan hermoso...

-Nanase-san... No llores más. -Iori se levantó, caminó en su dirección sintiendo tanto miedo, escozor en sus propios ojos, cómo su garganta le quería fallar, cómo quería devolver lo que había comido por meros nervios malditos que ya debían irse.

Incluso ese día, dos años después de todo, Riku seguía siendo tan hermoso. Y lo seguía amando con tantas fuerzas, que quería dejar ir bien el tema por él. Por ambos.

-¿Puedes...? -Iori agitó sus cabellos una vez que se acercó a él, en negación-, ¿Quieres hacerme unas preguntas? -Formuló, y Riku nuevamente lo miró con esos ojos que hace mucho no expresaban dolor. Ira. Miedo-, preguntas para este idiota que no ha podido superar todo, ¿Qué dices? -Indagó.

Riku parecía no comprender su punto.

-Pregúntame si te amaba seriamente. -Ahora el ceño de Riku mostraba asombro, pero no parecía querer decir algo-, o si acaso yo era serio con todo lo que hacía. ¿Recuerdas?

Riku sonrió un poco.

-Creo que muchas veces dudé de tu amor. -Emite el mayor, e Iori suspira porque sabe que es así. Nunca se expresó correctamente, menos ante él-, pero ya no hay motivos para preguntar eso, porque no importa, ¿No?

Iori sintió que algo dentro suyo se rompió. Su respiración errática y sutil le indicaban que quería llorar.

Porque era cierto. Ya no hay motivos. Esa historia, en cierto invierno, ya no merece ser contada. Aunque a Iori le encanta rememorarlo cada año, ya no tiene por qué. Porque ya no importa, había dicho Riku. Porque a él ya no le importa. Ya no le dolía de todas maneras, ¿No es así?

Cuando algo ya no duele, deja de importar. E Iori temía que nunca dejará de doler si así era el caso.

Iori entonces tomó un valor desconocido y suspiró.

-¿Ya no te importa? -Preguntó con cierto dolor, ocasionando que Riku lo mirase tranquilo consigo mismo.

Iori rogaba muy en su interior que Riku lo notara. Que aunque al pelirrojo ya no le doliera, todavía sí al menor. Que nada estaba solucionado hasta que ambos estuvieran bien. Que hay un montón de cosas que Iori nunca ha podido admitir ni siquiera para él mismo.

-Nanase-san, basta con mirarme un poco para darse cuenta de todo. Bastaba con mirar a nuestros alrededores para... -Iori pudo ver en los ojos de Riku que en realidad ya quería que dejara el tema. Que estaba muerto, que ya no desentrañase viejas heridas que a Riku le costó cerrar.

Hubo un tiempo en que el pelirrojo le odiaba. Que pregonaba en Iori al peor mentiroso, nunca con malas intenciones (quiere creer Iori) sino que Riku buscó su propia forma de lidiar con su dolor.

Una forma que, de alguna u otra manera, resultó efectiva. El nacido en enero envidiaba grandemente eso.

También vio en los ojos de Riku lo genuino de su sentir. Claro, era cosa de ver a Riku. Él estuvo enamorado de Iori, lo quiso hasta más no poder, sin embargo no lo amó.

En el juego del amor, pierde el que primero profesa el sentimiento puro e inamovible.

-¿Me amabas? -Quiere saber como última respuesta-, sólo quiero saber si el auténtico pasado es aquel que creo que es, ¿Me amabas?

Riku suspiró profundo. La decisión estaba en sus ojos, al igual que la cruda resolución a la que había llegado. Iori temía por esas palabras, porque sabía que al escucharlas de él, se rompería en mil trozos, en fragmentos que ya no podría recoger.

-Iori, yo... -Riku dudó, mirando en otra dirección- ¿Podemos seguir con las preguntas?

Iori suspiró de mala gana.

-Me parece idóneo. Dejaremos acá el tema. -El muchacho se levantó de su posición, con todo el dolor reverberando en su interior.

Era la última vez que sufriría aquellas dolencias, al menos por Riku. Ya era hora de continuar, aún cuando su única forma de vida ha sido llorarle como si no hubiese un mañana eterno, testarudo en hacerle recordar que cada día está solo en incomprendido.

El rato de preguntas pasó, e Iori sentía que realmente esa iba a ser la última pregunta. Riku había sabido eludir todas las incómodas, al igual que él, y estaba enormemente orgulloso. Bastantes no tuvieron que ver con su romance ya marchito, sino con sus actuales proyectos.

Hasta que una pregunta fue encontrada en el cuaderno de Riku.

-Oh, esta es para Iorin. -Dijo alegre el pelirrojo, y sangró en el interior del mencionado su corazón. Porque hace mucho ese apodo tan cariñoso no salía de esos labios, y le dolía tanto.

-Adelante. -Respondió, dando una suave sonrisa-, sólo di lo que me duele. -Mencionó con algo de sarcasmo. Porque la situación era tan risible.

Riku pareció temblar brevemente en su puesto. Ya había presentado la pregunta, y fuera cuál fuera, Iori debía responderla.

-"¿Aún amas a Nanase-san?" Dice. -Habló el pelirrojo, con un pánico oculto en su voz que solo Iori pudo leer.

Recuerda brevemente que era una de las cosas que Riku amó de él. Que Iori era capaz de distinguir si alguien reía o lloraba por cómo oscilaba el sonido de la voz.

Iori inhaló profundo, exhaló, y se preparó. Tenía que hacerlo, porque sino, sentía que moriría de tristeza y dependencia.

Siempre amaría a Riku. Y temía que en dos años más, aquello no cambiase en absoluto.

-Sin comentarios. —Respondió.

Y sólo así sintió su pecho morir. Sólo así se sintió romper de impotencia, porque lo seguía amando, aunque realmente no tenía comentarios para decir eso sin llorar.


End file.
